


Alright

by hunters_retreat



Category: Transformers
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, missing Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela let out a small laugh as she sat up and snuggled further into the car seats.  “Yeah Bee, you and me, we’re gonna be alright.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

  


  
The garage seemed quiet and sort of sad and Mikaela was sure she’d done the right thing by coming over.  If there is anyone that could commiserate with her over Sam being away at school it’s the silent creature in the corner. 

“Bee?”  She said quietly.  “Come on Bee, I came over to talk.”

The car didn’t do anything and Mikaela took a deep breath.  She didn’t want to be alone, but she didn’t want anyone else to see her like this either.  Sam was doing something good with his life, something great, and she didn’t want him to feel guilty when someone mentioned her being sad without him.  People might not think much of her because of her background but she wasn’t that kind of girl.  Instead, she took a chance.

She walked over to the passenger side and opened the door.  She stroked the door lightly in thanks for letting her in, then she slid in, lying down on the front seat and curling up.  “He loves you, you know?  But he just needs some time.  I mean, you and I, we’re a lot to deal with.  He needs his space to figure things out and learn all that stuff and just… he’d take us with him if he could.  He’s smart enough to know he’d neglect us there, so this is best really.”

She felt tears on her face and she didn’t try to stop them.  The glove compartment opened on its own and she reached out, getting tissues out of it.  “Thank you.”  She whispered into the soft cushion.

“Well be okay.”  She said as her tears dried up.  “You and me, we’ll be just fine won’t we Bee?”

The radio turned on and she smiled as the words came out of the speaker.  _“You are so beautiful to me.”_

Mikaela let out a small laugh as she sat up and snuggled further into the car seats.  “Yeah Bee, you and me, we’re gonna be alright.” 

  


 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Transformers, Mikaela/Bumblebee, missing sam


End file.
